masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel: Found Forged ID
This is an assignment picked up on Garrus' Loyalty Mission. Acquisition The assignment is picked up and completed in one of two ways on the Citadel: 1. On Garrus' loyalty mission there is a Forged ID item right before the 2 large mechs. Picking it up activates the quest. 2. After completing Thane's loyalty assignment, there are two asari sitting on the couch to the right (west on the map) of C-Sec security near the stairs to Level 26. Regardless of how you get the quest, you must have finished Thane's loyalty assignment first to complete it. Their dialogue changes if you saved the Council or not, but the quest is the same. Walkthrough Talk to an asari named Kalara Tomi sitting on a couch, with another asari, next to Captain Bailey near the advertisement for the Dark Star (Level 27), just before the stairs down to the shops. She complains of being flagged as a potential for geth infiltration, apparently for no reason. At this point you can resolve the assignment in a few ways: #If you have the fake IDs, simply give them to her and the assignment is complete, providing Thane's loyalty mission has been completed. This option gives renegade points. This mission is called Citadel: Found Forged ID. #If you do not have or not wish to give the fake IDs, investigating the problem further will reveal that you need to talk to C-Sec security. If your Paragon/Renegade score is high enough (or you regained your Spectre status) they will be allowed to leave, but you won't be able to give them the fake IDs. The Forged ID quest changes into Citadel: False Positives and is completed. You receive 5 Paragon points. Telling the asari the good news will grant you 2 more Paragon points or giving them the fake IDs will gain you 5 Renegade points. #If you do not have the fake IDs, have not done Garrus' loyalty mission, but have done Thane's loyalty mission, you can complete both. First, do Thane's loyalty mission before Garrus', and convince C-Sec security. Then do Garrus' loyalty mission, acquire the fake IDs, and turn them in to the girls (they will be back, i.e. you can complete the assignment twice and are rewarded twice). #If you import a character from ME where you chose to not save the Council, her attitude will be hostile toward you and humanity. Being rude back to her causes the mission in the Journal to be completed with no experience. However, apologizing and asking if they need help will allow you to complete the mission normally, either by giving them the IDs or talking to C-Sec. The Journal entry will not change and will remain listed as though you did nothing to help them but credits and experience will be rewarded as normal. Note that the Forged IDs are found during Garrus' loyalty mission at the C-sec warehouse. In the small room before the two big mechs with the shutters, you can obtain the Forged IDs. Even if the mission has already been completed, these IDs can still be obtained, although nothing can be done with them. *Experience reward: 40. Bugs If Thane's loyalty mission is active the asari will not be on the couch. Simply finish it up and check back. If playing as a '''female '''Commander Shepard, when addressing the player the C-Sec customs agent will refer to you as "sir." Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments